Darksiders (The Council's betrayal and the truth) Part 1
by Onceaheroalwaysahero
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to my creation. The outcome of four things, playing nothing but Darksiders and Darksiders II, very epic music, the carving to write ,and a massive writers block. What will happen when the four horsemen meets my god like creation, Retaliation, who will assent the four in getting their revenge on the corrupted Council.


_**Part 1**_

The sun turns a blood red over the ruins of earth, the sound of a horse ,running on the solid ground, echoes. A horse rider in tattered purple cloth races trying to beat what would be time slipping. Everything in his path turning to black, the black would reach him and boom...  
>The man would jump up off the ground where he was laying, the rain from the sky falling on the corpses of mankind. A voice would echo his name.<br>"Death...Death"  
>A blue light would flash and he would get up to investigate calling on his horse only for it to turn into dust.<br>He would ask " What the hell is going on"  
>A heel would hit the ground and Death would jump up and get ready for a fight, when a woman dead, a soul of blue and red, the wound that killed her bright as day. The wound appearing on the abdomen, a clear cut to the back. Her hair straight and neat, a dress that would look very clean except where the wound would be. Her eyes the yellow and shaped like a wolf's. Her skin perfect and beautiful, and on the neck lays a locket stained with blood.<br>Woman " I am not here to fight one of the four but here to help answer any questions you may have"  
>Death "Where am I, what happened"<br>Woman "You freed the souls of humanity, yes, but this is no longer their home so they all burned when they got here"  
>Death "How come you..."<br>Woman "How come I am able to walk on this tattered and scorched earth. How come I am not burning up like the souls you freed. I am one of the old ones my son. I saw you and the other riders be created. I saw this very earth bloom and stir up the balance, the Creator knew what he was doing when he created man. Knowing what would happen."  
>Death "What is your name"<br>Woman "My name rests with my body under the sand of this world. Dead like the trees, plants and beings who wondered this earth."  
>Death "If you were one of the old ones, why didn't you stop your death"<br>Woman" The Grim reaper marks your end, be man, angel or demon. You aren't the only reaper here Death. But I was killed by neither time nor the reaper but by the hand of a mad man. All the reaper did was mark the time I would be slain"  
>Death " Do you know..."<br>Woman " You worry about your brother War, yes, Council called what you four did to free your brother treason to the balance and had you condemned to forever damnation. You were the only one who made it out" she sighs " I don't know if the others are still alive or not"  
>Death " I must..."<br>Woman " No. As we speak the last of my seven children are working to free them if they still breath or die trying" she clips her heels together " Follow me Death, and I will tell you the truth"

_**Part 2**_

The sounds of torment and anger fills the air, a woman in a black rob with a hood walks down looking at the souls living in forever torment. A guard neither angel, demon nor human watches over a cell holding something unseen in the distance.  
>Guard " Halt..."<br>The woman jumps over the guards shoulder and draws her sword ripping the back of the cloth. The woman's eyes glowing red and she slices through the guard cutting his torso from his legs. She places the sword back on her back and walks away from the cell only to turn around and run at it kicking it open.  
>Inside the cell would be War, only half awake.<br>War barely aware "Who..."  
>With no words the woman picks up War and heads out of the prison into a field of white snow surrounded with bloody bodies and in the distance the sound of a roar fills the air scaring birds which would cover the blue sky turning it black...<br>** Meanwhile  
><strong> Death sternly " Who is this girl who is going to 'save' my brothers"  
>Woman ensuring him " The last human of earth. She was born from fire and hasn't even cooled down yet"<br>Death " And you say she can save my brothers from forever damnation"  
>Woman "She will kill everyone in her way to get it done"<br>A horse of black would run across the street, taking the form of Ruin taking Death for surprise, and running to the woman. It's coloring would soon take shape. A black color only to get lighter as it reaches its head, the legs black and it's mane and tail black until the tips of blue fire. Words engraved in red written on its body from its neck to its back legs. Armor a blackish grey on its butt to the tip of the neck. It's hooves a blue fire, but the tack would be missing.  
>Death grabs the woman and pushes her into a wall " Why does this horse..."<br>Woman disappears with no word and Death looks for her only to see the woman who saved War coming up the street with War still on her shoulders.  
>Death growls " What did you..."<br>Woman who saved War " Aw shut up. I saved his ass only for your precious Council to send the rest of their hounds after me"  
>Death looks a tad bit worried "Hounds? How can that..."<br>Woman who saved War says " I'm known by the spirits I hold inside my soul. Guarra, or how the humans would say Retaliation".  
>Death " I heard that story. A legend which was told to the Nephilim, I remember it".<br>Retaliation " Pacem betraying his three brothers and slaying them in cold blood due to one of the seven deadly sins. Oh and for you information there's eight.  
>War wakes up to see his brother talking to Retaliation, and walks up to his brother.<br>War " They...lied. Our loyalty they used, I don't know what else to say"  
>The woman returns in a mist of smoke and ash " I can answer the reason they did it"...<p>

_**Part 3**_

Woman " It all started when man was born. The Council was determined to destroy them, for they broke the balance. But The Creator knew, so the earth was protected. The Council was made from demon and angel, that's what happens when light and dark fight. The would spill into a black abyss and from it would be the Nephilim. They knew they would have to prove themselves to the others, so they picked four to slay their brothers. Which would then be used as body guards, so that when the time came they could fight while staying hidden"  
>Death "So we were..."<br>Woman "Yes, the Council waited for the humans to whip each other out since they were cursed by Corruption, a thing made when power from the Light kingdom and the Dark kingdom come together. But the humans were put in a cycle which prevented this. The Council was furious and while their guards were off killing each other they created Pacem. Ironic enough the humans were at peace, Pacem fueled by the sin envy would slaughter his so called brothers, Bellum, Mortem and Vindictis causing chaos and leading to the council being in charge of the humans."  
>War " Where were you, how come you..."<br>Woman " While the Council dwelled with the humans I was busy preventing corruption and chaos from spreading to other realms! I am the mother of time it's self! And grandmother to all creation, I can take you out of this world without any trouble! But of course I won't"  
>Retaliation " Unknown to the Council's eyes the three beings became one to fight once more to save the weak but cunning creatures, the humans. I am the very last human, wielding the powers of the three beings of the world"<br>Death " Why are you telling us this"  
>Woman "For you and your brothers and sister are the only ones who can stop your masters. I know they are very powerful but you will have help. My last daughter, not of my blood, will be your guide and helper. She holds the strength to end this madness."<br>War "If we are to help we will need to free the rest..."  
>The horse Death saw would run and Retaliation would jump on, a mix of fire, smoke and hair would lift up as it would rise and fall hitting the ground. Shortly after Ruin and Despair would make their way up rubbing their heads on their masters. Rising as they get on, copying the horse before them.<br>Death "What about you old on? What are you to do"  
>Old One " My path has ended a long time ago. But your destiny still is at large. Save the world horseman, all of you.<br>They move on until they reach the cities edge, bodies of demons and angels covering their path. Despair and Ruin would snort and rise trying to turn back as something big was coming while Retaliation's horse would only stand there. A demon would fly overhead, War and Death would grab their weapons ready for a fight but not Retaliation. She waited for the demon to push her off her horse, and in a flash she would remove her cloak and would slice through the beast in a single blow. It would land in half lengthwise one on one side of the three and the other half on the opposite side. The blood would fall down like rain.  
>Death laughs " Now I can see why the old one picked you"<br>Retaliation, a dark gray armored plates from her ankles to her neck, cloth from what used to be a dress, red on her hips long on one side and short on the other. A mask on her face matching her armor with claw marks going through both eyes. Her eyes glow red but would settle down into the grayish blue of her human side. Her hair up to her back, dark blonde and curly, blowing in the stale air. The cloak would float down and land on her horse.  
>War " I know this is weird but what is..."<br>Retaliation states " His name is Vengeance. Like the feeling you have for the Council".  
>They walk on leaving the first kill they will make in this long and difficult journey.<p>

_**Part 4**_

They would ride until, a herd of demons would make their way to where they were.  
>Death "What are we going to do now"<br>War pulls out his sword " I say we show them who's boss"  
>They dismount their steeds having them charge into the herd, each on burning, kicking and biting the demons.<br>Retaliation who just stares at one of the demons, nods her head and charges, using her sword she would cut through the demons.  
>Death and War would then join in the sound of swords clanging together each one echoing in the air, the echo would be broken by the sound of a blade stabbing through a stomach. All would then die down, when War and Death would turn to see a demon still alive, his blade in the back of Retaliation. Death would then make his way to her slicing the demon in half and pulling the blade out of Retaliation's back.<br>War "Is she..."  
>Death "I'm afraid so brother"<br>They try to unsaddle Vengeance but he squirms and gets free running to the cold body of Retaliation. War and Death would get on their horses and head up north toward the desert. The body of Retaliation would then grow warm, a blue light would surround her and soon her arms would move followed by her legs. One by one they would move until she would be standing again, she would get on Vengeance but head west toward to setting sun.

**Retaliation's journey **  
>Retaliation would ride until she hit a pair of glass steps spit into both glass on one said and stone on the only. A pure side where the glass is and corruption on the side of the stone.<br>Retaliation " Master of Secrets, I am in need"  
>No sound from the castle so she moves up the stairs and through the castle, her armor plates the only sound in the hall. She pushes the doors open showing a throne room.<br>A being in all black with a hood covering his face, an arm of bone and the other of flesh. Wings of demon, white angel, and black angel on his back the white angel wings would be followed by skeleton wings and the wings of demon followed by wings that were on fire. Metal chains wrap around his waist and attached to them would be a bag of black, red and purple. He moves, rocks of dust breaking as he stretches and stands. He grabs a stick with rocks and marbles with string through the middle of them tied to the top of it.  
>Master of Secrets "My child what may be the issue...I sense sin around you but...not your sin. Sin of betrayal, a curse race...Yes. Nephilim. How may I help you fix what you need fixed"<br>Retaliation "A..."  
>Master of Secrets "Yes...she put you on this journey to save the riders of the end. You don't know them nor do they know you...I sense more than one feeling in this mix of fire and smoke. One I may keep to myself, but a very intersecting one at that. Child you must find these riders...all four so I can free them of the chains of their masters. Then and only then may they be able to do what they were created to do. With the crow father gone I cannot..."<br>Retaliation asks "You cannot do what?"  
>Master of Secrets "He kept one secret from me, one I cannot find out..." he sighs " I fear it may be lost forever"<br>Retaliation states "But Master you forget one thing" she opens her hand and the word mortem is written in letters only they can read " I am one with Mortem...to the humans...Death. Grim should tell us what you want to know, or I can find the Crow father himself."  
>Master of Secrets "No. You will..."<br>Retaliation with pride " My family may be there...my friends. But I will find him and I will not fall under"  
>Master of Secrets " 100 years isn't enough time"<br>Retaliation walking off "It only took me 3 to get over 20 of them...the rest of them won't take must more"

**_Pa_****_rt 5_**

**War and Death's journey  
><strong>They would ride until Death would stop his horse, the sound of the wind would echo through the land. A voice would call out to far away to fully hear what it is saying but close enough to hear it.  
>"Death...War..."<br>War would then stop and they would dismount, their horses would run as if something very powerful would be making it's way toward them. They would turn to face the path they had already passed looking for what could have spooked their steeds.  
>"War...Death..."<br>War and Death would feel a cold breeze touching their shoulders and chest, when a Nephilim would walk up to them, her hair black and long, flat down to her shoulders. Her dress on one side up to her waist and the other down to her ankle. Knee high, high heel boots she wore, and the sleeves of the dress one arm short the other extremely long, lips big and her teeth perfect.  
>Death " Who..."<br>Female " I always thought I was the only one left"  
>War would say nothing and walk up to the female, she would wrap her arms around his waist and they would stare at each other for a very long time. Death would just stare confused on what was happening until he saw her flesh melt off her bone, new skin was forming under it. A puke green, her lips would also melt off and her teeth would fall out and be replaced by sharp teeth.<br>Death " War!"  
>The female would go for a bite when Death would push his brother out of the way causing dust to rise as War hit the ground about a mile to the right of the beast. The dust would clear and on Death's arm would lay the head of the beast it's fangs digging into his flesh but it's body separated and Death's scythe dripping blood. Death would remove the head and walk forward knowing he is just walking back where he acme from. War would stand up and make his way to his brother.<br>They would reach a castle, and without looking War would open the doors after walking up the flight of stairs.  
>They would enter a thrown room, where the man in black would stand holding his stick in one hand watching the sun set.<br>Master of Secrets " War, riding of the Red horse and Death rider of the Pale horse. What can I make the pressure...I thought the child would have to drag you here, but it looks like you, War could not knock. That's fine"  
>He walks up to them, his stick jingling as it hits the ground.<br>Master of Secrets "And you Death, her chest has glass in it, from what would hold millions of souls. Why? What good was it to hold their souls? But I think I know why. They were your brothers, your family and they were slaughtered in cold blood, from what I have yet to find out"  
>He walks to his thrown and sits down.<br>Death "And you mention a child to bring us here. Who is he?"  
>Master of Secrets " She...the child is a she. A student or more importantly a daughter to a great friend of mine. You've met her before"<br>War "The child or the friend"  
>Master of Secrets "Both. The old one who helped you Death, and the child is the one who saved you War".<br>War "She said she was"  
>Master of Secrets "The child is the last human on earth. Everybody was killed off when the angels and demons fought over this broken husk of a world".<br>He moves his boned hand and points his palm up playing a group of people in masks, suits and costumes fight off a herd of demons with a spell. Each one killed expect one who would be crushed by a pile of falling debris. He would then close his hand and the spell would stop. He would sigh and opens his hand again, showing the one lifting up the debris to see her home shattered and gone.  
>Master of Secrets " She barely woke up, and she thinks she can handle a visit to the dead. Can you help me find out what secret the Crowfather kept from me. Because I fear she will not make it back from the trip without going insane"<br>Death " And what would that be"  
>Master of Secrets "Why were the Nephilim killed, and why did the Council want them killed"<br>Death " Because they"  
>Master of Secrets "Do you guys even know what balance is? What balance is, is when the world is one both evil and good. Five kingdoms would be good but by whipping out one they had caused the universe to go unbalanced. When the Nephilim died the fifth kingdom went into chaos and my dear Akela had to create a team to bring it back to how it was before but it was to late. She and five of her daughters were killed"<br>Death "Where was only..."  
>Master of Secrets "This kingdom was the one of mystery built for the secrets that man could never see, true beauty. The Nephilim would have learned, I saw it when they were born. And yet they were taken before life could blossom through"<br>War "Old one, why do you believe this. How could you know"  
>Master of Secrets "Because I am purity and corruption"<p> 


End file.
